1 Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wired terminal insertion device for inserting a wired terminal clamped by holding hands into a connector housing through a space between guide arms and also relates to a method for the insertion thereof, wherein the holding hands and the guide arms are integrally shifted so as to prevent the terminal from being interfered with the guide arms when they are pulled backward on checking the inserted state of the terminal after the insertion thereof, and also to prevent the guide arms from damaging the leading wires extended from the connector housing when the guide arms are sent upward.
2 Description of the Prior Art
FIGS. 12 and 13 indicate a conventional terminal insertion method, wherein a pair of guide arms 2 are lowered to be inserted among a plurality of lead wires 6b extended from a connecting housing 32, and thereafter the guide arms 2 are opened to such an extent as slightly wider than the width L of a terminal 6a of a wired terminal 6 just in front of a selected terminal accommodating chamber 32a so as to lead the wired terminal 6 therebetween and insert it into the terminal accommodating chamber 32a.
The wired terminal 6 is clamped by a terminal holding hand 3 for holding a part of the wire portion directly behind the terminal portion thereof and a wire holding hand 4 for holding a further rear part of the wire portion, and after the front end portion of the terminal 6a is inserted into the terminal accommodating chamber 32a by the terminal holding hand 3 (a preliminary insertion), the terminal holding hand 3 is opened to release the terminal 6a and the wired terminal 6 is then completely inserted by the wire holding hand 4 (secondary insertion).
Then, after inserting the wired terminal 6 entirely, the wire holding hand 4 clamping the wire 6b of the wired terminal 6 is pulled rearwardly by a horizontal cylinder (not shown) to check whether or not the terminal 6a is securely inserted and locked by a locking lance (not shown) of the connector housing 32, and as the result if it is detected that the insertion has been done correctly, the both holding hands 3, 4, and the guide arm 2 are respectively sent upward to prepare the next terminal insertion.
In the method mentioned above, however,in case the terminal 6a comes off from the connector housing 32a due to an incomplete insertion of the terminal detected during the insertion checking operation, the rear portion of the terminal 6a is likely to abut against the front portion of the guide arms 2 to cause an erroneous function. Further, when sending the guide arms 2 upward after the complete insertion is checked, a guide projection 2b formed in one of the guide arms 2 is likely to be entangled with the leading wires 6b located thereabove to give a damage thereto.